


Do You Feel The Same Way?

by mazibelle



Series: Ashe/Dedue/Dimitri [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazibelle/pseuds/mazibelle
Summary: "We're not missing something, we're missing someone."Ashe and Dedue come up with a plan to court Dimitri. Years of pining and longing finally come to an end.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Ashe/Dedue/Dimitri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Do You Feel The Same Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this second part a few months after the first (oops). The boys were like "nah we're doing feelings first, then porn" and I was powerless to stop it.

It's been so long since the last time Ashe woke up so relaxed. He still can't believe last night happened. Being with Dedue was a million times better in reality than in all his fantasies, and even though he's sore, he would do it all over again if Dedue asked him to.

A soft knock on his door, followed by Dedue's voice asking if he can come in, has Ashe smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes! Come in."

Dedue walks in with a small tray with two cups of tea and some sweet and savory pastries. Ashe sits up on the bed and moves over so Dedue can sit.

"Good morning" Dedue says, kissing him softly on the forehead. It makes Ashe blush and feel tingly all over. Dedue sits down and hands him one of the tea cups. "I imagine you're still sore after last night, I wanted to make sure you're ok. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I can't remember the last time I slept so well actually. Thank you. For last night. For this." Ashe raises his cup and has a sip.

"You don't have to thank me. I… you…"

"What is it Dedue?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. Not just what we did last night but, being able to do this with you. To kiss you and see you blush. To make you breakfast, as simple as it is."

Ashe is finding the contrast between this soft Dedue and last night's dominant Dedue kind of endearing. He pictures himself with Dedue in the future, having more quiet mornings and passionate nights. But the picture feels incomplete, like something is missing. Should he take a chance? Tell Dedue how he feels?

"What is it baby? You look… confused. Did I make you uncomfortable? I can leave if you-"

"No! Don't leave! That's not… I'm just… oh this is so hard to say."

"You can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

Ashe gathers his courage, takes a deep breath, and says "I love doing this with you as well, but I can't help but feel like something's missing."

"You feel it too, don't you?"

"What?" Ashe's eyes go wide. That was not the answer he was expecting.

"We're not missing something, we're missing someone. I know you… like him. All these years I never dared to approach you because I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the love in your eyes so clearly and I was glad that Dimitri would have someone to care for him if I… was gone. But a part of me was resentful, that you wanted him and not me-"

"But you never noticed I looked at you the same way." Ashe puts a hand on Dedue's cheek and guides his head down, giving him a soft kiss on the other cheek. "I care about you Dedue, and I'll show it to you every way I can, as long as you'll let me." 

They kiss, soft and chaste but it's all the confirmation Ashe needs. They sit there for a while, foreheads together, just breathing each other in.

"I love him too," Dedue says.

"I know."

* * *

Ashe feels like he's been put through an emotional wringer, but at the same time he's very determined to follow through with their plan. After spending the whole morning cuddling with Dedue, thinking of ways to court Dimitri, he can't wait to put everything in motion. First step: thanking Dimitri for the oil.

As expected, he finds him in the cathedral. Ashe approaches him slowly, but still making sure to make some noise, he doesn't want Dimitri to think someone is sneaking up on him.

"Dimitri?"

"Oh, hello Ashe. You look… um, good. You look good."

"Th-thank you." Ashe is taken off guard for a bit, they've only just said hello and he's already flustered. "I just… slept well last night, is all."

"I'm happy to hear that. What brings you to the cathedral?" 

"You, actually. I wanted to thank you for the oil you gave me. It was really nice, I put some on my neck here…" Ashe pushes his hair back and presents his neck to Dimitri.

"Ashe! You're hurt!" Dimitri puts a hand on Ashe's shoulder and the other on his cheek, coming closer to look at his neck. "Did the oil do this? Are you allergic? I'm sorry Ashe-"

"Dimitri, stop! I'm fine, it's just that… um… well, Dedue noticed the smell and he… kissed me. There."

"Oh… I see." Dimitri starts to pull away but Ashe doesn't let him, grabbing his hands and holding them.

"Thank you, Dimitri. I don't think either of us would've taken that first step without it. Without you." 

"You're welcome." Dimitri says looking down, but not before Ashe notices a look of sadness on his face.

"We were hoping you would join us for dinner. Tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Don't think we haven't noticed you haven't been eating properly." At that Dimitri looks almost embarrassed, and then becomes aware that Ashe has been holding his hands this whole time. To anyone passing by, it could look like a love confession, which is not too far off. Dimitri shifts in place, testing to see if Ashe will let him go. "I'm not letting you go until you promise to come."

"I will." Reassured by the look of sincerity on Dimitri's eye, Ashe steps up on his toes and kisses him on the cheek.

"See you later, your Highness." Ashe winks at him and walks away. By the time he's almost at the door he turns around, noticing that Dimitri is holding a hand to where he kissed him. Ashe smiles.

* * *

Around dinnertime, Dimitri makes his way to the dining hall. He's still a bit confused about the whole exchange with Ashe in the cathedral. Are Ashe and Dedue dating now? And if they are, why would they want to spend time with him? Why would Ashe… kiss him like he did? 

When he walks into the dining hall, he feels the eyes of everyone in the room following him. He sees Ashe loading a tray near the kitchen and walks briskly in his direction, trying, and failing, to ignore the whispered words around him. But all that fades from existence the moment Ashe sees him and smiles at him. His heart flutters, and he has to remind himself that it's too late for him, that Ashe is already taken. 

"Great! You're here! Help me carry this, will you?" Ashe shoves the tray into his hands, loading it with plates, cutlery, wine glasses, a wine bottle, and bowls with different types of salads. "We set up a table in Dedue's room so we have more privacy." 

_Why would they need privacy?_

Dimitri follows Ashe into the courtyards and they walk to the dormitories in companionable silence. One of the things Dimitri is most thankful for is that Ashe never stopped treating him like a friend. So many others treated Dimitri with contempt when he went… feral, to put it mildly. But never Ashe. There was still some lingering fear, but even then Ashe always made sure he ate at least once a day, and he never treated him like he was a porcelain doll about to crack at the smallest amount of pressure. If anything, Dimitri wanted to take this opportunity to tell Ashe how thankful he was for his friendship, even though deep down he wished he could call it more than that. 

And Dedue… Goddess all the things he wanted to say to him. How terrified he was when he thought he’d lost him. Nothing had prepared him for that pain. Not even… and this is the hardest thing he’s ever admitted to himself, the death of his family and Glenn. And now that he’s back Dimitri has no idea how to tell him how much he loves him. Will he be able to tell him tonight?

When they arrive at the room, Dedue is already waiting for them inside. He smiles at Dimitri, and he feels that same flutter in his heart as when he looked at Ashe. Is it possible, he thinks, to love two people this much? 

Ashe walks right in and places a peck on Dedue’s lips. It hurts, to see them look at each other with such adoration and knowing that he will never be on the receiving end of such affection. 

Dimitri looks around the room to distract himself. A small table and three chairs have been set up, covered in a deep blue tablecloth and illuminated by candlelight. It’s very… romantic, and suddenly Dimitri feels like he’s intruding. He doesn’t know what to do so he just stands there in the doorway holding the tray.

“Please your High- Dimitri, put the tray down, have a seat.” Ashe and Dedue take over, placing the items from the tray on the table, serving the wine. 

Dimitri has a sip from his wine, and even though he can’t really taste it, he still feels the alcohol working its way through his body. As Dedue starts serving the plates, Dimitri notices that the food favours nutrition over fanciness. He’s served steak, roasted root vegetables, salad, even a soup that’s so thick and hearty Dimitri almost feels like he can taste it. It’s probably the best food he’s had in years, and he digs in with enthusiasm.

They exchange small talk while they eat, very obviously avoiding any heavy topics. By the time Dimitri is done, the buzz from the wine is all but gone. 

“Thank you, Dedue, that was a lovely meal.” 

“I can’t take all the credit, Ashe helped me with most of it.” Dedue says at the same time as he pushes a lock of hair behind Ashe’s ear. “All those times cooking together side by side and I never…” Dedue clears his throat.

“Then thank you as well Ashe.” Dimitry says, which makes Ashe blush.

_Must be the wine…_

“Should we get another bottle?” Ashe asks, suddenly springing to his feet. “I’ll go get it. Be right back!” he leaves the room and leaves Dimitri alone with Dedue. 

Dimitri fights the urge to leap into Dedue’s arms, which he’s wanted to do ever since Dedue came back to them. 

“I’ve been neglecting my duties” Dedue says, the worry clear on his face. “I hope you’ll let me care for you, I know Ashe took on some of the responsibility while I was away but I should-”

“Dedue, you don’t have to…” Dimitri sighs. “I’m not a child anymore I can take care of myself.”

“It’s not that I _have_ to… I _want_ to. We both do.”

“Both?”

“Ashe and I. We… care for you.” Dedue gets down on one knee next to Dimitri, holding on to his hand. “All that time away from you, do you know what kept my hopes up? You. Hoping that when it was all over, I would see you again. And I want to promise you I will never leave your side again.”

Dimitri is speechless, so he settles for doing the one thing he’s been craving. He gets down on his knees and hugs Dedue, and Dedue hugs him back, and Dimitri thinks this might just be the best feeling in the world. He sinks his face into Dedue’s neck, and he inhales that flowery scent that kept him sane so many times. But there’s something else there too, it’s subtle but Dimitri couldn’t mistake it even if he tried. _Ashe_. And then guilt washes over him. He has no right to be hugging Dedue like this, he’s not _his_. He pulls back but Dedue doesn’t let him, holding him even tighter. 

The door opens and closes, signaling that Ashe has returned with the promised bottle. Dimitri flinches, but Dedue makes no attempt to let go of him. 

“Everything alright?” Ashe asks in a soft voice. Dimitri feels Dedue nod, and then a small hand running through his hair. Ashe joins them on the floor, kneeling next to them. “Dimitri?” 

Dimitri turns and looks at Ashe. This time, Ashe doesn’t kiss him on the cheek. His lips are soft, and tender, and Dimitri would very much like to kiss those lips again and again. Then he remembers where he is. Who is holding him, and he recoils. “I’m s-sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

He pulls away, and heads for the door, but Dedue catches up to him, turning him and pressing him against the wall. Without warning, Dedue descends on him and kisses him with so much _want_ , Dimitri feels his legs weaken. Confusion and eagerness war within his head, he opens his eye, only to see Ashe biting his lip, hunger clear in his eyes. 

_This is obviously a dream it can’t possibly be happening…_

“Dimitri” Dedue’s voice brings him back, a voice so gentle yet firm. “Stay. With us.” 

“Please” Ashe says from behind them, and Dimitri just can’t find it in his heart to say no. But at the same time…

"Why… me?" He can't help that his voice breaks a little when he asks that. Or that his hands start shaking. 

"Dimitri, look at me" Dedue says, "I love you, and I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dimitri nods. "But I need you to know that I also love Ashe, and I can't bear the thought of not having him be part of my life. And something tells me you feel the same way." Dimitri nods again, a single tear escaping his eye. Dimitri looks at Ashe, and he can't even begin to unravel all the emotions he sees there. But before they can begin to explore this bond they just created, Dimitri wants to say something to them. He guides them both to the bed, and kneels down in front them.

"Dedue, we've been through so much together, from the moment we met you've been my rock, and the voice of reason, and you have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life. Ashe, when I laid eyes on you that first day here at the monastery it was like feeling the sunshine for the first time. My ĺife is made brighter just by being near you." Dimitri grabs each of their hands, and places a kiss on them. "And I would very much like to have you both as my partners."

Dedue and Ashe are smiling at him, and at each other, and without any warning Ashe leaps into Dimitri's arms and pushes him flat on the floor. And they kiss, and kiss, until one or both of them run out of air. Dimitri has no problem gathering Ashe in his arms and standing up, only to move to the bed. He puts Ashe between him and Dedue, and he loses himself in the sheer madness that is kissing both Ashe and Dedue at the same time. The good kind of madness. He's so gone in the moment he doesn't even register Dedue taking off Ashe's clothes until he's laying naked between them.

"Goddess you're beautiful." Tentatively, Dimitri runs a hand over Ashe's skin, marveling at the freckles covering his skin. He still can't believe this is happening, that he gets to be here, in Dedue's room, with the two men he cares about the most.

"You're both wearing way too many clothes." Ashe's deft fingers have Dimitri and Dedue topless in no time. 

"You're not done yet" Dedue says in an authoritative voice that has Dimitri doing a double take. Ashe just smiles and continues to undress Dedue, then Dimitri. It's not the first time he's seen Dedue naked, but the last time he did they were just boys, before life got so complicated. He's not looking at a boy now. 

"Oh goddess you're as big as Dedue" Ashe says, absolutely failing to tame his enthusiasm. 

"Show us what you can do with your hands baby" Dedue says and Ashe wastes no time wrapping his hands around their cocks while Dedue leans over to kiss Dimitri. 

Dimitri decides right then and there that he's done doubting himself, or his feelings for the two men sharing this bed with him.

* * *

Ashe still can't believe this is happening. It seems like forever ago that he was talking to Dedue, when in fact it was just this morning, a million different scenarios of how this night could go running through his mind. 

Watching Dedue and Dimitri kissing so passionately right there in front of him is a dream come true. He strokes them both to full hardness, delighted to see how big they both are. He leans down and takes turns taking them in his mouth, using his saliva to glide his hands up and down. 

“Turn around baby, show us that pretty hole” Dedue says, and Ashe does. He can tell Dimitri is a little surprised, that he hadn’t expected Dedue would take charge like this. But above all he looks like he’s about to devour him. Ashe feels really proud that he can make him feel like that. Ashe gets back to sucking their cocks, while Dedue and Dimitri run their hands all over his legs, parting his cheeks and teasing his hole. A thick finger covered in oil pushes past the resistance, followed quickly by another. Ashe moans, and arches his back, and is rewarded with a third finger. Ashe happily laps at Dimitri’s leaking cock, humming in pleasure at the bitter salty taste. 

* * *

Dedue wants this night to be perfect for Ashe and Dimitri. He can tell Dimitri is holding back, probably thinking he will hurt Ashe. He’s in for a surprise when he discovers just how tough Ashe can be. “Come up here baby” Dedue calls Ashe, who turns around again to face them. Dedue pushes him down to him, kissing him deeply, tasting Dimitri’s cock on Ashe’s tongue. They both moan. “Get on top of him baby, make him feel good.” 

Ashe doesn’t have to be told twice. He pushes Dimitri down on his back and straddles his hips. Dedue grabs some of the oil and takes Dimitri in hand, spreading the oil over his cock, guiding it towards Ashe’s hole. He pulls Dimitri close to him, letting his head rest on his pecs. Ashe lowers himself, taking Dimitri slowly inside him. 

“He feels amazing, doesn’t he?” Dedue whispers to Dimitri. “So tight, and hot. He was made just for us. No one else.” Dimitri’s hand on Ashe’s hip tightens, making Ashe moan from the pain. “Let go Dimitri, make him scream in pleasure.” Dimitri pulls Ashe down for a rough kiss, and he starts thrusting up, fucking Ashe mercilessly, who screams and whimpers into Dimitri’s mouth. 

There’s a moment between them, when they stare each other in the eye, a challenge on Ashe’s face, raw desire on Dimitri’s. Ashe’s hand seeks him out, pulling Dedue into a kiss. “Dedue, please, I want…” Ashe tries and fails to put together a complete sentence between moans and gasps. “I want… both.” Dedue and Ashe are both startled by the growl coming out of Dimitri. 

“I think Dimitri likes the idea. But are you sure baby?” Ashe nods enthusiastically, and Dedue doubts there will ever come a day in which he denies Ashe anything. “Turn around baby, I want to see your face when I push inside you.” Ashe quickly pulls himself up and turns around. Dimitri doesn’t waste a moment and pulls Ashe down, holding him tightly against him while he keeps thrusting into Ashe. 

Dedue positions himself between their legs. He coats his fingers in oil, pushing them into Ashe along Dimitri’s cock. He watches Ashe’s smaller frame completely wrapped in Dimitri’s arms in complete fascination, wondering how he got so lucky to have both these men writhing in pleasure beneath him. He pulls out his fingers and spreads even more oil over his cock. “Ready?” He checks with Ashe and Dimitri, getting an enthusiastic yes from Ashe and a nod from Dimitri. 

He guides his cock towards Ashe, pushing slowly, giving him the chance to tap out if he needs to, but Ashe just throws back his head and spreads his legs wider, inviting him in. The three of them moan, almost in unison, when Dedue pushes past the resistance. 

“Oh Goddess” Ashe moans. Dedue holds steady, letting him get used to it. Dimitri moves first, thrusting up, his cock squeezing and sliding along Dedue’s. It feels exquisite, and without realizing it Dedue starts thrusting. Ashe is a writhing mess between them, moaning and begging them to go faster, deeper. Much like Dedue, Dimitri seems to also be realizing that there’s nothing he could ever deny to Ashe. The kissing and touching crescendos to a frenzy, Dedue and Dimitri challenging each other to see who can go deeper, who can make Ashe moan the loudest. “I’m gonna come, oh Goddess, I’m so close.”

“Hold it baby, just a little longer.” Ashe whimpers but nods. Dedue looks at Dimitri. “We’re going to mark him, you and I. We’re going to make him ours.” Dimitri growls, and holds Ashe even tighter. They thrust harder, chasing their climax. Dimitri is first, shooting his load as deep inside Ashe as he can. Dedue can feel his cock pulsing along his, and the warm spurts of cum filling Ashe. He follows right behind, his cum mixing with Dimitri’s. Dedue grabs Ashe’s cock and jerks him off. “Come for us” is all Ashe needs to hear to shoot his load all over his own stomach.

They stay like that for a while, panting and out of breath. When their cocks finally start going soft, Dedue and Dimitri pull out of Ashe. They clean him gently and they all lay down on the bed, Ashe in the middle. He’s so exhausted he falls asleep almost instantly. Dedue and Dimitri lay face to face, cradling Ashe’s sleeping body between them. Dimitri smiles, and Dedue feels proud they were the ones who put that smile on his face. 

“I love you” Dedue says to him. 

“I love you too,” Dimitri replies, still smiling.

“Luv u” a sleepy Ashe says from between them. Dimitri chuckles and runs his hand over Ashe’s hair tenderly. 

Dedue pulls them both a little closer.


End file.
